Keeping Secrets
by The Mad Artist
Summary: Courage is a gay young man that has to hide his sexuality from his adopted mother and abusive father for fear of what the old man will do to him. But how can he hope to keep that secret a secret after meeting the older and attractive man named Katz? AU human!Courage/human!Katz. hell everyone is human in this. There will be some ocs. Also some of the characters will ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**All Courage the Cowardly Dog characters belong to John Dilworth.**

_Don't you just hate it when you're working on single fanfic for a fandom and your muse decides to toss a new fanfic idea at you like a brick to your head? That's how I feel right now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to work on a Courage fic where everyone is human but here I am. I will have to alternate writing chapters between this and my **The Family that Shouldn't Be**._

_I would also like to warn that this fanfic may have content sensitive to the gay community. Please remember that this is a work of fiction and I'm not trying to hurt anyone in anyway. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

Courage flipped through a book then stopped with a sigh.

"What did he do, pup?" A voice jolted him from his thoughts. Courage looked over to his only friend sitting at the computer. Cajun Fox was three years older than Courage, and they had been friends since Courage was in first grade, and Cajun was in fourth grade. They were known as the oddballs because of their names and teased by the other children in their classes. Courage hated it, but because of Cajun's relaxed and laid-back attitude, he didn't care. It was because of this attitude that made Cajun popular in middle school and high school. Fortunately for Courage, Cajun never stopped being friends with him and even kept the bullies away from him. They still wouldn't go near Courage after Cajun graduated and always wondered what Cajun said to make them leave him alone. Sometimes he didn't want to find out.

"Must you continue calling me that?" Courage grumbled.

"Yup," Cajun answered as he paused his game.

'Pup' was a nickname Cajun gave Courage when they were kids. When asked, he explained it was because Courage followed him around like a lost puppy dog. Courage knew he didn't mean it as an insult but a sign of affection.

Cajun swiveled his computer chair around, and Courage studied his friend. He was a tall tan man with orange hair with brown streaks swept back away from his face. Cajun always wore sunglasses, and Courage never saw him without them. Even throughout school, he wore them. He regularly had a doctor's note explaining he had a medical condition and was required to wear sunglasses. Cajun was handsome compared to Courage. Courage was shorter than Cajun and came up to his chest. He was skinny and had purple hair that looked pink in low light, and no matter how much he tried to tame his hair will always remain mussed up.

Cajun brought Courage out of his thoughts by asking again, "What did that douche of an adopted father do this time?"

When Courage was barely old enough to walk, his parents abandoned him in an alleyway. He never knew if they left him because they didn't want him anymore or if they had a reason for it. He knew for sure that he would've died in that alley if it weren't for his adopted mother's kindheartedness and love. Courage would always be grateful to Muriel for saving him and giving him a chance at life. Eustace, Muriel's husband, was a different matter. Courage lived in constant fear of the older man. It was no kept secret that he hated Courage and never wanted to keep him. He wouldn't even let Courage call him 'dad,' leaving Courage no choice but to call him by his name. He often abused Courage anyway he could. Now Eustace didn't physically abuse Courage very often. But he would mentally abuse him by scaring him for his entertainment and emotionally abused him by belittling him every day of his life.

But all the abuse and ridicule Eustace subjected him to didn't compare to the fear of what Eustace would do if Courage told them his only secret. Courage was attracted to men. He made this discovery during his freshman year after finding one of Cajun's porn magazines in the older one's room. Courage didn't want to believe it at first but accepted it when Cajun dragged him to a party, and while playing a game had to kiss a girl and a boy. He kissed a random girl and felt nothing but felt something when he shared a kiss with a random boy.

Courage never told his parents because of Eustace. The old farmer was a misogynist who believed a woman's place was in the kitchen and doing all the housework. He was also a homophobe. Courage had to grow up listening to Eustace, often stating how two men together are unnatural and how they will all burn in hell and how he would never let one into his house. The farmer would take Courage aside once and threaten him that if he ever found out the teen was gay, then he would kick him out of the house with nothing but the clothes on his back.

"The usual. Questioning my sexuality and calling me a girly girl because I prefer to cook, clean, sew, and garden with mom then do 'manly' things like fix the truck or fix whatever needs fixing around the house." Courage let out a sigh and flopped back onto Cajun's bed. "Anytime I wanted to help him; he'd tell me to leave him alone and then complain about me not doing manly stuff."

"Seriously, pup. You need to get away from that dickhead," advised Cajun.

"I know, I know." Courage grumbled.

"My offer to live here with me still stands." Cajun reminded his friend.

"You live in a one-bedroom apartment. Where am I going to sleep? The couch?" Courage asked.

"We can share the bed." Cajun offered.

"Ca-Cajun!" Courage exclaimed, propping himself up by his elbows and his face growing red.

"It never stopped us before," Cajun said with a smirk and waggling his eyebrows at the younger man.

"That was when we had sleepovers as kids!" Courage said, flopping back down onto the bed as Cajun laughed. Courage stared at the ceiling and added, "I can't leave home right now. . . I still need to help take care of my mom after her heart attack. . ."

Cajun's smile died away at the seriousness of Courage's plight. Cajun pitied his friend. He was the only one to know about Courage's secret and wished he could help with his problem. Cajun met Courage's parents when Muriel invited him over, and he liked the older woman instantly. She was a kind woman with a heart of gold, and he found a kindred spirit with her over their love of adding the oddest ingredients to their recipes. For him, it was spicing everything with the hottest spices he could find, and for her, her love of adding vinegar to hers. He often referred to her as 'granny' and was happy when she didn't object to it.

Eustace, Cajun hated immediately after witnessing him abuse Courage. He wanted to call the police on him, and he almost did, but Courage begged him not to call them, stating he's not sure what would happen to Muriel if the police arrested Eustace. Cajun didn't like it but respected his friend's wishes, and there were times he knew the abuse was at its worse when he looked at Courage and every time would lend an ear and a shoulder for Courage to cry. Cajun also knew that Eustace was a cheapskate, and if he wasn't controlling the money, then he was trying to find a quick get rich scheme that never really worked.

Whereas everyone had cellphones, they still used a landline for crying out loud! Poor Courage had spent all of high school being teased by the other students because he didn't have one, but Muriel had saved up and gave Courage a cellphone as a graduation present so he could call them if they could pick him up if he was in the city and so he could talk to Cajun. It wasn't a smartphone like everyone had, but Courage was still grateful for it. Another burden that Courage had to live with was that he lived in the middle of nowhere. Literally. There weren't any bus stops around where lived, and it was a two-hour walk to the city. All the Bagges had was Eustace's old beat-up truck, and even though Courage has a driver's license, the farmer hardly let Courage drive it unless the older man couldn't drive. And going back Eustace being stingy with money would not let Courage call a taxi to go to the city or come home, so often, he had to call his parents or Cajun for a ride.

Yes, Cajun felt for his friend and want to cheer him up and forget Eustace's verbal abuse. He pondered on what and an idea struck him.

"I have a great idea!" he declared happily.

Courage propped himself up again and stared at Cajun.

"Your nineteenth birthday is coming up, right?" Cajun stated excitedly.

"Yeah." Courage answered hesitantly at what his friend was planning.

"A new club just opened up. We should go and celebrate your birthday there." Cajun suggested.

"But isn't the legal age twenty-one to enter a club?" Courage asked.

"That's the thing! This club somehow was able to have the age at nineteen." Cajun answered.

"Mom wouldn't like it if I went to a club." Courage stated.

"Tell her I invited you over for a sleepover like old times," Cajun replied.

"What about money for drinks? Eustace-"

"Forget that old dickhead and not giving you any money. You know Muriel wouldn't leave you to starve and will make him give you money to buy snacks and drinks." Cajun told him.

That was true. Courage agreed.

"Come on, pup. It'll be fun. You deserve to cut loose and relax." Cajun pleaded.

Courage bit his lower lip. He never liked alcohol, and he didn't like crowds. Even at school dances, he would hang back and away from crowds. Courage also hated keeping secrets from Muriel and lying to her, but he didn't think he could take Eustace telling him to be grateful for being taken in and destroying the cake Muriel worked so hard making for him.

"You know you're a bad influence, right?" Courage asked with a smile.

"So that's a yes?" Cajun asked, hopeful.

"Yes." Courage answered.

"Yes! Ow!" In Cajun's excitement to his friend's agreement, he swiveled his chair around and banged his knee on the desk, which caused Courage to laugh.

Cajun turned back towards his friend, acting like he just didn't hurt himself and clapped his hands together. "Now, the first order of business to prepare for the club is to get you some new threads."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Courage questioned, plucking at his sweater vest.

"It's sweet that granny makes your clothes, but it doesn't scream club material," Cajun explained.

"But I can't afford to buy any clothes." Courage said meekly.

"I'll pay for them, and before you object to it, think of it as my birthday present to you," Cajun said, knowing his friend well.

"You're as crafty as a fox." Courage told his friend.

"Damn right, I am." Cajun huffed with pride. "Let's go and find the perfect outfit for you."

* * *

_Thank you for reading my first chapter. I hope you all liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

**All Courage the Cowardly Dog characters belong to John Dilworth.**

Queenie the bartender is the Black Puddle Queen and the bouncer outside the club is Charlie Mouse.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Today was the day — Courage's nineteenth birthday. His heart thumped in his chest as he and Cajun stood in line, waiting to get into Klub Katz. Cajun's plan went smoothly. Courage told his parents that Cajun invited him over for a birthday sleepover. And as predicted, Muriel was okay with Courage going and gave him some cash for food, even scolding Eustace for being greedy with their money. Cajun then came to pick Courage up.

"Have a good time, dear!" Muriel said, hugging her son.

"And don't do anything queer together!" Eustace snarled behind his newspaper.

Courage quickly exited the house after hugging Muriel back and saying his goodbye, then got into Cajun's car and was glad to be away from there. It was clear to Courage that his friend had gone clubbing before because the first he said when they got to Cajun's apartment was that they must eat something first. Once they finished their meal that Cajun graciously made and was surprisingly good, they changed clothes.

Now here they were, Courage wearing black dress slack and a short sleeve dress shirt with three rubber wrist bands in pink, orange and white covered his left wrist and Cajun in leather pants and with a red sleeveless shirt and with fishnet gloves on, waiting as they neared the front. Courage felt out of place next to Cajun, and the young man subconsciously rubbed at his wrist bands. He wasn't aware of it until Cajun took hold of his arm.

"It'll be fine, pup. Trust me." Cajun reassured his friend.

Courage nodded as the group of people in front of them was let in.

"I.D. s?" the tall, imposing bouncer asked hand stretched out to them.

Cajun handed his I.D. over, and Courage's hand shook as he did the same. Courage was sure his heart was going to pound its way out his chest by how fast it was beating. The bouncer looked over Cajun's I.D. quickly and studied Courage's I.D. much longer. Finally, he looked down at Courage, and the young man shook.

"Today's your birthday?" the bouncer inquired.

Courage swallowed the lump in his throat and stammered, "Ye-yes."

The bouncer continued to eyeball Courage, making the poor boy even more nervous, thoughts about Cajun being wrong about the legal age assaulted his mind when the bouncer finally smiled and gave the young man his I.D. back.

"Happy birthday to ya. Hope you have fun in there."

"Told ya you'd get in," Cajun said as he pulled Courage into the club.

Once they stepped into the club, Courage took a moment to look around. People danced to loud music that battered his head to his left, and the blinking lights played havoc on his eyes. To his right was the bar and where people milled around or sat at tables drinking.

Cajun dragged Courage over to the bar, and to the bartender said, "Two shots, please."

The bartender, Queenie, going by what Courage saw on her nametag, placed two shot glasses on the table, and poured tequila into them both. Cajun thanked the purple-haired woman and handed one glass to Courage while taking the other for himself.

"Happy birthday, Courage. May this year go swimmingly for you." Cajun said and clinked his glass against Courage's glass.

Courage was about to gulp down his drink, when Cajun added, "And here's hoping you finally get laid."

"Ca-Cajun!" Courage sputtered and spat his drink out as Cajun gulped down his and slammed the glass onto the bar.

"Sorry, pup," Cajun said with a devious smirk as Courage glared at him.

Cajun waved Queenie over, and Courage swallowed his drink, grimacing as it burned his throat. He turned to Cajun when his friend elbowed him. "So, what do ya want to drink?"

Near the dance floor are stairs set into the wall with a red velvet rope across it, and a bouncer stood near this barring anyone entry. The stairs lead up to a second floor, which was the VIP lounge, and very few were allowed entry. A few tables and chairs were scattered around, and lounge chairs pressed against the walls with low tables set in front of them. Waiters and waitress walked around offering drinks to the few VIP members up there. The second floor was open with only a railing to prevent anyone from falling off. Patrons could stand here to listen to music, talk, or watch the people dancing or drinking down below. It was here, a tall, handsome man with red hair slicked back and wearing an immaculate white suit looked down in distaste at the patron.

Katz, the owner of Klub Katz, prides himself on being a man of class and taste despite coming from the slums. He sneered as he watched the dancers grind against each other like beasts in heat. How couth. He detested people like that and avoided them as much as possible. He took a drink of his scotch and fantasized inviting all those wretched animals to his exclusive club, which was nothing more than a room that held his pet spiders. Katz may be a man of finesse, but he was also a cruel man who would happily kill anyone he feels deserved death.

Movement caught his eyes, and he turned to watch a woman sultry gait made her way over to a man sitting at the bar. Ah, it seems one of the hookers made her way into his club. How vulgar. Not to say that Katz didn't enjoy sex, he has engaged in it with several people before, but it always lacked passion, and the relationship never lasted long. Katz turned away from the railing, finishing as he did and placed the empty glass on a nearby waitress's tray. Katz headed for stairs for another drink. He knew he could ask the waitress for one, but the club owner decided he'll have one at the bar while chatting with Queenie.

Courage attempted to push his way through the crowd but with little muscles made the job quite difficult. Cajun ordered drinks for the two of them, while Courage took his time on his, Cajun had slung his down while watching the people around them. Courage knew his friend was omnisexual and was possibly looking for someone to hook up with, maybe not tonight since Cajun promised to spend time with Courage on his birthday, but that didn't mean he couldn't make plans with the other person. In no time, Cajun suggested they cut loose on the dance floor much to Courage's irking, but he went anyway. Courage wasn't a good dancer and found this was much different from the school dances he was more accustomed to. He was buffered around by moving bodies, almost lost his footing more times than he could count, and the worse part was that he lost sight of his friend in the crowd. Trying not to panic, Courage decided to escape the dance floor and head back to the bar knowing Cajun would either text him for his location or find him at the bar.

So, here was Courage, shoved, jabbed, and groped by random strangers as he meandered his way out. He, of course, politely apologized as he pushed past the people but was sure they either ignored him, or it fell on deaf ears thanks to the music. He was almost through and tried to shove past two people, excusing himself as he did, and gotten repaid by a hard shove. Courage staggered as he almost lost his footing and bumped into a solid wall. Katz, eyes blazing turned to snap at the person who bumped into him, but a stammering voice made him falter.

"I-I'm sorry f-fo-for bumping into you." having his disdain for these people grow even more.

Katz stared down at the short young man clinging onto his jacket and was amazed at the politeness of the young man, just having a Chinese man bump into him a while ago and having said to Katz, "Watch where you're goin', ya fool!"

The young man looked up at Katz with wide nervous eyes that. . . Pulled at Katz in ways he couldn't explain. Courage blushed as he realized he clung onto the stranger, apologized again, and let go. With a startled squeak, his eyes widened in surprise as he jerked someone pinched his ass. Hard. Courage looked back to find a huge, obviously drunk unattractive man bearing down at him with the most lecherous smile he ever saw.

"Hey, there, cutie. How 'bout you come and play with daddy?" the man asked.

Courage was so afraid by the man that he tried to come up with some way to turn him down gently. Fortunately for Courage, the drunk man took one look at Katz and seeing the murderous expression on his face had him stating that he mistook the younger man for someone else and lumbered away. Courage was confused by his reaction suddenly but was relieved and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and froze when a voice asked, "Where are you heading?"

Courage looked into the yellow eyes of the man he bumped into, and the man's smooth British accent had his heart racing.

"T-to the bar," he answered. Why am I stuttering so much tonight? He wondered to himself.

"Allow me to escort you." The man offered.

Courage wanted to protest, but Katz already had his arm around his back and was leading him back to the bar. Courage was a little grateful, especially since it seemed everyone wanted to get out of the older man's way. They made it over to where Courage left his drink; he thanked the man for helping him as he picked up his glass. Before Courage could place the glass to his lips, Katz took hold of the glass and brought it closer to him, confusing the young man. Katz gazed into the cup and spotted a small round pill fizzing at the bottom of the liquid. Courage watched as Katz with great care took the glass from him, turn to the bartender and said, "Be a dear, get rid of this and make him a new drink."

Courage watched bewildered as Queenie took the glass from Katz and walked away, leaving him with the older man. Katz looked down at Courage, making his heart flutter and warming his face.

"A bit of advice, dear boy," Katz leaned down and whispered, "never leave your drink unattended. You never know what someone might slip into it."

The man's voice so close to his ears caused a shiver to run up Courage's spine. It took him a minute to find his voice. "Th-thank you for the advice. I-I'll be sure to remember it." Courage once again found himself wondering why he was stuttering so much tonight.

Queenie came back with a new drink for Courage, he thanked her and watched as she set a scotch on a rock in front of Katz.

"Do you come here often?" Courage asked glad he didn't stutter this time.

"Why do you ask?" Katz asked as he picked up his glass.

"The bartender gave you a drink without telling her what you wanted," answered Courage.

"Yes, you can say I frequent this club often." Katz decided not to divulge to this intriguing man who he is. Not yet, anyway. And speaking of names, "May I ask is your name?"

"It's Courage." Courage had to say a bit loudly over the thumping of the music.

"Courage." the man said in a way that made Courage imagine him rolling it around on his tongue as he would likely do with fine wine.

It made Courage shiver again.

"What brings you to Klub Katz, Courage?" Katz asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"My friend brought me to celebrate my birthday." Courage responded.

Katz raised an eyebrow. "Today is your birthday?"

Courage nodded, took a drink from his glass, and made a face. Katz found his expression amusing and guessed he didn't like alcohol much.

"Where's your friend?" Katz inquired.

"I lost him on the dance floor. Dancing isn't my thing, but I went with my friend, then I lost him when everyone kept bumping into me and pushing me around," answered Courage.

Katz didn't respond as he drank his scotch and looked down at the man trying to figure out why he was intrigued by him. He was certainly different from the other patrons. Courage had an aura around him of being out of place in a place like this. And he indeed wasn't wearing revealing, sparkly or rubber clothing like most everyone who comes into his club. Yes, this young man is a mystery that Katz intends to learn more about. But another time. He finished his drink and set the glass on the bar.

"I must take my leave now. Thank you for indulging me in a conversation; it was a delight. I wish you a happy birthday and a pleasant evening, Courage."

"Th-thank you and have a pleasant evening as well." Courage found himself stammering again.

Courage watched as the man walked away and wondered why he was feeling flush, and his heart was beating rapidly. He concluded it was the alcohol making him feel this way and mentally kicked himself for not asking the other man for his name.

Whatever Katz had planned was quickly canceled as he headed for the security room. He intended to watch the security footage and look for the person who slipped the pill into Courage's drink. Not just for Courage's benefit, but also because Katz did not allow drugs of any kind into his club. A vicious smile pulled at his lips. It seems that his lovely spiders will be feed real soon once he finds the person and offer them that exclusive member pass. The image of a pink-haired young man drew his thoughts away from his scheming, and he found himself hoping he'll see Courage again real soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Courage the Cowardly Dog characters belong to John Dilworth.**

_I might write another chapter for this fic since I need to come up with a plot for my next The Family that Shouldn't Be chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Courage was in the middle of playing an online game he downloaded onto his computer when Cajun came online.

_"Hey, pup! Had a pretty stressful day today, wanna go back to Klub Katz tonight? It's cool if ya don't want to come since it's really not your thing."_ Cajun typed a private message to Courage.

It's been almost five days since Courage's birthday, and he still couldn't stop thinking about it. Or more importantly, he couldn't stop thinking about the man he met. That night when they had gone back to Cajun's apartment left him awake in bed thinking about him and almost every night after that. Courage wanted to return to the club in hopes of running into the man again, but he didn't want to go alone. He couldn't understand what a random stranger he met made him fixated.

_"Hello? Pup? Ya there?"_ popped up a new message.

_"Sorry."_ Courage typed back. _"I would like to come."_

After minutes ticked by, Cajun typed back, _"Am I talking to my best friend, Courage Bagge?"_

_"Yes, you are typing to your friend since you were in fourth grade, and I was in first grade."_ typed Courage.

_"Oh, good. For a minute there, I thought I got the wrong guy._" Cajun typed back.

_"You know two people can't have the same name in games.__ Plus, you have me saved to your friends list.__"_ Courage stated with a smile.

_"Sure, they can!"_ Cajun countered. _"By adding numbers, special characters, or another name to it."_

Courage smiled at how to correct Cajun's logic was.

_"Come up with a reason to hang out with me to your parents, and I'll come to get ya. And don't worry, I washed the clothes ya wore for ya."_ Cajun typed.

Cajun signed out, and Courage pondered on what to tell Muriel and Eustace. After deciding on a reason to hang out with Cajun, Courage logged out of his game. He left the attic, which was his room. There was another room in the farmhouse Courage could use, but they use it as a guest room for when Ma Bagges came to visit. Courage's cousin Fred used to use the room when he visited, but he was committed after he tried to shave Courage's hair off when they were children. It was scary in the attic at night, the wind rattled the window and made the roof creak, and it got cold at night, but it was better than sleeping in the basement, which floods when it rains.

Courage climbed down the stairs to the second floor, and finally down to the main floor. Eustace was in his chair reading the newspaper, and not wanting to get on his bad side, Courage tried to sneak past the old farmer. Courage's body stiffened when he heard Eustace spoke up. "Stupid boy! Go sweep the front porch!"

Mom must've told him to sweep the porch. Courage thought with a sigh.

"But mom said that's your job." retort Courage.

Courage knew he messed up, again, when Eustace, with the newspaper clenched in one hand, got up from his chair and stalked towards the young man. Courage cringed as Eustace sneered at him. "You spoiled useless brat! Is this the thanks I get for letting you live under my roof and eat up all my food? If you're hard put on not obeying a simple order, then you can get the hell out!"

"I-I'm sorry." Courage stammered, waiting for Eustace to roll up the newspaper and beat him with it like he was a dog.

"Sweep the goddamn porch." Eustace snarled.

Courage quickly made his way to the basement, where they kept their cleaning supplies. He stepped off the last step and saw Muriel standing at the washer.

Muriel turned and frowned when she saw Courage trembling. "What's the matter, my dear boy?" she inquired.

Courage swallowed a few times before answering, "Eu-Eustace wants me to sweep the front porch."

Muriel's frown deepened. "But I told Eustace to do that. He didn't hurt you, did he? Ooooh, I'm going to give that man a good whacking upside his head!"

"Mom, please don't exert yourself. I don't want you to have another heart attack." Courage pleaded.

"And I don't want you to hurt yourself again," Muriel said, taking Courage's left wrist in her hands.

"I'm not going to do that again, mom. I promised I wouldn't, and I haven't." Courage promised. Even though Courage knew he could cut his thighs and it would easier to hide, he loved his mother so much that he intended to keep his promise to her.

"You're such a good boy, Courage. I love you so much." Muriel said and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too, mom." Courage replied, returning the embrace.

Courage remembered Cajun would be arriving soon; he spoke up. "Mom, I need to speak with you."

"What is it, Courage?" Muriel inquired as she broke the embrace.

Courage hated lying to Muriel, but with the day he was currently having, he needed a drink, whether he liked alcohol or not.

"Cajun invited me to go watch a movie tonight. It's a late showing, so I might stay the night at his place." Courage told her.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I'm so glad you are friends with someone sweet like Cajun, and not one who is a bad influence on you." Muriel stated.

Cajun is a good friend, and the only bad influence he had on Courage was making him lie so they can drink at a club.

"Are the two of you going to eat out first before going to the movie? I know you'll need money for a ticket and snacks and drinks, but will you need more for food?" Muriel asked as she pulled her coin bag out of her pocket.

"Cajun's going to cook, and then we'll go to the movie afterward." Courage explained.

"All right," Muriel replied and pulled out some cash for Courage. "I'm giving you a little extra just in case. Have fun, okay?"

Courage thanked Muriel as he took the money from her. His phone buzzed, and since Courage only had his house phone and Cajun's cellphone number on his phone, he knew it was his friend letting him know he arrived.

"Cajun's here." Courage hesitated, and Muriel knew why when Eustace's voice rang down.

"What's taking you, boy? Are you slow as well as stupid?"

"Don't worry about Eustace, dear. I'll take care of him. Go to your friend." Muriel reassured Courage.

Courage thanked Muriel again and ran up the stairs. He ran past Eustace and tried to ignore him. "Where's the broom, boy? Why can't you do anything right!"

Courage ignored him as the door closed behind him. He jumped into Cajun's car, and his friend drove off once Courage put on the seatbelt. Cajun drove in silence, but he knew Eustace had yelled at Courage by the way he kept rubbing at his wrist. He wanted to stop and rave about how he will one day use a baseball bat on the older man's knee. The orange-haired man didn't because Cajun knew Courage would plead him not to and to let it go. He loves his friend and will respect his wishes, and tonight, he'll help him drink his troubles away.

It felt like deja vu to Courage as he stood waiting in line to get into the club. This time, however, his heart pounded not just from nerves but hopeful excitement of seeing the man with the British accent again. When Courage and Cajun got to the front, Courage saw the familiar bouncer from the first night he and his friend came to the club. He showed the giant man his I.D., and the bouncer glanced at it and then down at him.

"Oh, I remember you. 'Course it's hard to forget someone with pink hair and a unique name. The boss gave me something to give to ya." Charlie informed him.

Fear now filled Courage as he wondered what the owner of the club wanted to give him. Charlie dug into his pocket and pulled out a badge. Courage's hand shook as he took it from the bouncer and looked at it.

Cajun gasped audibly. "That's a VIP badge! Ya can only get that if you're rich, famous, or on good terms with the owner. What did ya do to get one?"

"Not whatever is going through your mind!" Courage stammered, knowing how dirty his friend's mind could get. He held the badge back to Charlie. "Thank you, but I don't need it."

Charlie blinked at him, and Courage heard someone behind him say, "Did you hear that? The idiot doesn't want a VIP badge."

"Hey, pinky! If you don't want it, give it to me!" another person yelled.

Cajun turned back and snapped, "He wants it ya bunch of vultures!" and hustled his friend into the club.

"What am I going to do with a VIP badge?" Courage asked as they headed for the bar.

"Go to the VIP lounge and have a good time," Cajun answered.

"Alone?" squeaked Courage blanching at the idea. "I can't go alone."

"I can't go 'cause I didn't get invited to the VIP lounge," Cajun explained and took a drink.

That was the problem. Courage wouldn't know anyone in the VIP room, and without Cajun there, he wouldn't know what to do if anyone got close to him.

"You'll be fine. Ya can have a look, and if you don't like it, ya can leave. It's not like they have a time limit to how long you can stay there." Cajun reassured him.

Courage gulped down half his drink in hopes of giving him the backbone he needs to face a place alone. He coughed as the alcohol burn his throat and finished the rest of his drink.

Katz sat on one of the lounge seats swirling his drink in its glass. He's been sitting in the VIP lounge, getting gloomier each night. He had given Charlie the VIP badge to give to Courage because the bouncer had a good memory and would remember the pink-haired nineteen-year-old. This was five days ago, and the young man hadn't returned to the club since that night. He had given up seeing the young man again. He sighed and rubbed his face when his phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at it.

He sat up straighter, and he could feel his heart thumped against his chest hard as he read the text from Charlie. Courage came to the club, and the bouncer had given him the badge. Not letting his excitement get the best of him, Katz placed his phone back into his pocket and sat back, waiting and hoping Courage would come to the VIP lounge.

Courage stared at the mean-looking bouncer standing by the velvet rope. A waitress walked over, and the bouncer let her through. Courage clutched badge in his hand hard enough to feel his hand throb as he took one, two, three deep breaths. With legs feeling like lead, Courage walked over to the bouncer, all the while feeling eyes from the other patrons on him. He stopped in front of the glaring bouncer and showed him his VIP badge. Courage could feel sweat forming on his forehead from being under the bouncer's scrutiny and was about to chicken out when the bouncer pulled the velvet rope aside.

Courage got his shaking legs working as he walked up the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked around his new surroundings. There weren't many people in the VIP lounge. He saw a small ground sitting around a low table talking and laughing and waiters and waitress giving drinks to the patrons, Courage moved aside to let a waiter with an empty tray go down the stairs. Courage decided the VIP lounge was a pretty quiet place even though he can still hear the music, and at least it wasn't crowded. But even that wasn't enough to have the young man stay in the lounge. Courage had intended to leave and look for Cajun but stopped when he saw a familiar face. Courage could see the man knew he was there since he was staring back at him. Heart pounding, he walked over to the other man without thinking.

"Fancy meeting you here." the man said with a smile.

Courage felt a shiver go through his body thanks to that accent. He wondered why that was affecting him since Cajun has an accent, but it didn't affect him as this man did.

"The owner gave him a VIP badge." Courage answered, wondering why he was comfortable talking to this man.

Katz worked on not grinning and revealing that he was the owner of the club and thus gave him the badge.

"Come and have a seat," Katz said, patting the cushion next to him.

Courage did as ask and sat next to Katz. He tried not looking at the older man and ignored how nice he smelled. Katz drank his scotch as he stared at the younger man out the corner of his eye. He was undoubtedly cute as he tried to avoid eye contact. Katz finished his drink and asked, "Do you want a drink?"

"Ye-yes, please." Courage answered. He was feeling a little buzzed, but he could still use a drink or two.

Katz waved a waitress over and ordered a scotch on a rock for himself, and the drink Courage ordered the first night they met.

"I'll be back with your orders, Mr. Katz." the waitress said, taking the empty cup with her.

Katz? Courage worked on processing the fact that this man had the same name as the club. The pink-haired young man looked up at Katz and asked, "Is it coincident that you have the same name as the club?"

Katz smiled at Courage. "I'm the owner of this club." he purred.

Courage became lightheaded after receiving that answer. Not only did Courage quite literally bump into the owner of the club but is sitting and talking with him and had been given a VIP badge by him. Which he still didn't know why.

"Thank you for the badge, Mr. Katz." Courage said rather quickly.

"You're welcome, my dear boy. I'm glad it got to you. And you can call me Katz." Katz said.

Courage was thankful for the drinks to arrive, and he took a sip of his drink after paying the waitress. He could feel his heart thud against his chest as Katz draped his arm over the back of the lounge seat, almost touching his shoulder.

"Tell me, Courage, why did it take you five days to come back?" Katz asked. He, of course, remembered the young man telling him that he didn't like alcohol very much.

"I wanted to come back, but I didn't want to go without my friend because I'm scared someone might take advantage of me." Courage confessed.

Katz was beginning to feel envious of this friend of his. "Are you and this friend of yours a couple?"

Courage choked on his drink from the question that came out of nowhere. "We're not together. We did talk about the possibility of being a couple when we were in high school. I didn't feel anything for him when we kissed, and Cajun was cool about it because he didn't want to force me into a passionless relationship."

Goodness! Why was it so easy for Courage to talk to this man that he barely knows?

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?" Katz pushed.

"No." Courage answered with a blush.

Katz was glad to hear that. They talked, or at least Courage did the talking while Katz listened until the younger man got a text from Cajun asking if he was ready to go. Courage thanked Katz for the VIP access again.

"Don't be a stranger, Courage. I'll keep you company if you decide to come without your friend." Katz told him.

"Thank you, M- Katz. Goodnight." Courage said.

Katz watched Courage walk down the stairs, and as soon he was out of sight, Katz stood up and walked over to the railing. Looking down, he hunted for Courage and this Cajun. Katz spotted the familiar pink hair walk over to a tan skin man with orange hair and walked towards the door. Katz was sure now that he felt something for the younger man, he couldn't decide if it was just lust or something more. In due time Katz will find out, he was sure. Yes, he will find out. This chapter feels kind of dull. I hope it wasn't.

* * *

This chapter feels kind of dull. I hope it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Courage the Cowardly Dog characters belong to John Dilworth.**

_This took longer than anticipated. Writing smut is hard. I feel like I did a half-ass job. I hope this chapter is good, and you all like it even if it's long._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Courage's body was on fire. At least that's what it felt like to him. Fingers clawed at the bedsheets as a shuddering breath left him. Courage squirmed as his partner cleverly worked his body into a frenzy — warm breath against sweat-slicked skin, fingers skittering down his stomach. Lips pressed to his neck, tasting his quickening pulse and pink bangs stuck to his forehead. Courage's body shook as the other's hand caress his thigh, teasing him as fingertips flit close to his throbbing member only for the digits to move away.

Courage felt a smirk against his neck as he whimpered from the teasing. Courage wanted to plead with the other to end the madness and touch him when the other man ground his member against his. Courage's back arched, and his mouth open as a moan worked its way out his throat only for lips to lock with his, swallowing the sound up. Courage's legs spread more as the other slowly rocked his hips. Courage's legs shook, and his muscles tighten as he felt the molten magma in his core spread like wildfire. And as soon as that wonderful grinding motion started, it ended.

Courage wanted to scream, wanted to demand to know why the other stopped as he broke their kiss. The pink-haired man forgot what he was going to say as he gazed up at the other's face. Disheveled red hair dampened with sweat, face flushed, and yellow eyes, burning with desire. Courage's heart quicken at the sight of the older man.

"Courage." purred the man.

Courage's lips parted, "Ka-"

Courage's eyes opened as he caught himself from saying Katz's name aloud; his breathing was as quick as his heart. He bit his bottom lip, suppressing a groan as his hand traveled down to between his legs to confirm his suspicion. He felt the bulge in his pajama bottom and bit back another groan. Courage slowly wiggled in his bed until he was on his back, and he stared up at the ceiling. He rarely had wet dreams. Even if he did, they hardly last that long and never were as vivid as this one.

It's what he gets for reading smut filled fanfics Cajun sent him late into the night. He frowned as he wondered why his wet dream involved Katz and not the characters from the fanfics he read. Courage, of course, had no answer, and his erection wasn't going to go away on its own. He tossed the sheets off his body, his hips lifted, and he slowly pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, freeing his dick. Courage pressed a fist to his mouth as he wrapped his fingers around his engorged member. He took hold of his bedsheets and stuffed the corner into his mouth in hopes it will muffle any sound he makes so as not to wake his parents.

Starting at the base, Courage slowly stroked his cock while focusing his thoughts on something anything to help him masturbate faster. Nothing seemed to work, and he feared that he would not be able to cum anytime soon. That is until his mind went back to Katz in his dream. His dick twitched in response. His face warmed as his imagination went rampant and brought images of Katz, slowly undressing before him came to his mind. Courage's other hand slid up his stomach, pushing his shirt up until his chest was exposed. His gasp muffled by the sheet as he rubbed his nipple.

Precum dripped out the tip as he roughly rubbed at it with his thumb, coating his digit with the clear fluid. His strokes soon became wet and smooth as his hand glided up and down his shaft. A bead of sweat rolled down one of Courage's trembling thighs as he imagined Katz playing with his body. The fire spread through his body, and his strokes became faster as his hips bucked as he felt a tightness build in his dick. Finally, his muscles twitched and locked at the same time as Courage came with a muffled cry of pleasure.

Spent and satisfied, Courage laid on his bed and removed his bedsheet from his mouth. He waited for his heart to slow and wondered if he should feel dirty and guilty for using someone's image to help him masturbate. Courage pondered why he had a wet dream about Katz when he barely knows him. It didn't take a genius for him to realize that he was attracted to Katz, notably when he felt that same fire in his stomach again just from thinking about him. Courage groaned. He didn't know if he should keep it to himself or tell the older man when he next saw him. That, of course, had to be something to think more on later as Courage began feeling exhaustion take hold, and he still needed to clean up and redress again. He reached for the tissue box on his side table and hoped his day goes well.

* * *

Courage's day didn't turn out well. It was one of those days where the Bagges went to visit Eustace's mother. Muriel and Ma Bagge had a mutual dislike for each other, and she didn't want to go. Courage didn't want to go either because he knew what would happen if he accompanied Eustace, and he knew that Eustace didn't want to take him either.

Unbeknownst to Muriel, whenever she insisted Eustace takes Courage with him, the farmer would drop Courage off at Cajun's apartment or some location while he visited his mother and later pick him up before going home. Ma Bagge requested that Courage visited this time. No choice and grumbling the whole way, Eustace and Courage drove to the trailer park where Ma Bagge lived. Courage dreaded it as they pulled up to Ma Bagge's trailer house.

"Now listen here, stupid boy." Courage knew what Eustace was going to say next as it was the same thing every time they came here. "I don't want to be here, and I know you don't want to be here. So I'll give you a signal, and you pretend to come down with a stomachache or something like that." Eustace grabbed a fistful of Courage's shirt and brought him closer to him. "And this time, you better act sick or else got it?"

Courage trembled as Eustace didn't wait for an answer and released him. They walked up to the door, and Eustace knocked on it. They didn't wait long when Ma Bagge opened the door, and Courage went rigid as she focused her attention on him.

"Courage! It' wonderful to see you again." she cried happily and hugged the young man. She turned to Eustace and said deadpan, "Hello, stupid boy. So glad you can be here."

Courage knew Eustace was glaring at him; he could feel it. Glancing up at the farmer, Courage saw him give the signal to fake a stomachache, but Courage couldn't move from fear. The look Eustace gave didn't help at all, and when Ma Bagge looked away, Eustace smacked Courage in the stomach with his fist. Courage doubled over and clutched his stomach as tears filled his eyes.

"Sorry, ma, but we have to go. The boy has a bad stomachache that we need to attend to." Eustace said.

"Oh, my poor dear Courage. Come inside, and I'll make you something to help ease your stomach." cooed Ma Bagge as she led the distressed youth inside. Courage wished he could be playing games or watching movies with Cajun or reading a book at the library or bookstore and not be here.

The visit had been nerve-wracking as Ma Bagge doted on Courage and was barely civil towards Eustace. Courage was relieved when the visit ended and to be heading back home. His relief was short-lived, however, when Eustace pulled over when they reached the city and turned towards Courage.

"Useless boy! I tell you to do something, and you couldn't even do it. You can't do anything right! Useless, stupid boy! It would've been so much better if Muriel never found you." Eustace ranted.

Courage sat there trembling as he took the farmers abuse until unable to take it any longer, Courage unbuckled the seatbelt, flung the car door open and ran off. Courage didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from the farmer as possible even when Courage knew he wouldn't bother coming after him.

Finally, after all that running, Courage came to a stop soaked in sweat with lungs burning and panting hard. Once his heart slowed and it didn't hurt as much to breathe, Courage mulled over where to go next. He didn't want to go home right away, and he knew that if he went to Cajun's place, his friend would get fired up if he told him what Eustace said. Courage wanted to be alone and forget the day and as stupid as it sounds, he figured the only way to do that was to drink it away.

Luckily Ma Bagges gave him some money and scowled Eustace when he tried to take it from him, that the young man was able to get a taxi to Klub Katz. Charlie was shocked to Courage by himself, always seeing him with Cajun, but let the boy in any way. He made his way to the bar, ordered a drink, and it down. Courage winced as the alcohol burned his throat. He clutched the tall glass with a shaky hand as he tried not to let the tears flow again. His phone rang, and recognizing the ringtone, dug his phone out his pocket and confirmed it was his mom calling him. He let it go to voice mail and ignored it as Muriel tried again and again to reach him.

His phone rang again, and this time the ringtone informed him it was Cajun calling him. Courage removed his phone from his pocket again and placed it in silent mode. He ordered several more drinks until his world began to sway, not caring what will happen next or where he was going to afterward.

Katz stormed into his club, feeling hot-headed. Not only has it started raining, but earlier, the cops informed him that a commotion had occurred at one of his other businesses, and when he had gone to check on it found it trashed. Katz had a suspicion of who was responsible. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Katz will get a drink at the bar before locking himself in his office. As Katz neared the bar, he caught sight of Courage at the bar. He saw that the younger man was swaying.

"Courage?" he called out as he got nearer.

Courage turned around, and Katz could see his eyes were unfocused, and his face flushed. Courage blinked his eyes a few times then smiled when he saw the older man.

"Katz!" he flung his arms around Katz and nuzzled his chest.

Katz stiffened and felt his body react to Courage's body pressed against his. Damn his raging hormones. After taking a deep, slow breath to calm himself down, he gently grasped Courage by his shoulders and pulled him away. Looking at Courage's face carefully, he saw his eyes were red like he was crying. Katz knew that the only reason someone would drink themselves into a drunken stupor is to run from something painful.

"I'm happy to see you too, Courage. Now let me help you sit back down in the barstool so Queenie can give you some water." Katz said.

"Mmkay." Courage replied.

Katz helped Courage onto the barstool as Queenie opened a bottle of water and placed it in front of the younger man. Courage reached for the bottle, brought it to his lips, and spilled half of the water down his front. Katz hurriedly grabbed the bottle and held it to Courage's lips. "Go slowly, Courage. Don't drink it all down." He told Courage.

Courage took little sips, and Katz set the bottle on the bar table.

"This is the first time I have seen him drunk," Queenie stated.

Katz turned his eyes to Queenie. "How much did he have to drink?"

Queenie wrung her hands and then pointed to six empty glasses.

Damn. Katz thought.

"I cut him off as soon as he got to this state. I asked him if he wanted to call his parents or a friend to pick him up, but he was adamant about not calling them. So, I asked for his wallet so I can find his address so I can call him a taxi or Uber to take him home." she held out a piece of paper to Katz. He took it and read the address written on it. He literally lives in the middle of Nowhere. "I doubt any taxi or Uber driver is going to take him to the middle of nowhere, and I'm worried about what will happen to him if they do," Queenie explained.

Yes, Katz could understand Queenie's fear for the younger male, especially the way he keeps swaying in his seat; anyone would no doubt take advantage of Courage. He made a quick decision about what to do with Courage.

"I'll drive him home," Katz informed Queenie.

Queenie's eyes widened with bewilderment.

"What?" Katz inquired.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you're willing to help out someone you barely know," Queenie answered.

Yes, typically Katz wouldn't help someone he doesn't know well enough to help them, but Courage was. . . Different.

He offered her no explanation as he started to help Courage out the chair. Queenie made a small noise, causing Katz to turn his attention back to her.

"Problem?" he questioned.

"He didn't have enough to pay for his drinks. . ." Queenie answered.

Usually, Katz didn't like anyone not paying for their drinks and would have Big Tony, and his boys teach them a lesson. But he was feeling generous as he reached for his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill.

He handed it to Queenie. "Whatever is left is your tip."

Queenie's eyes widened as she took the money. "That's too much!" she exclaimed.

"Nonsense. You're a good employee and deserve it," he told her.

Queenie smiled at him. "Thanks, boss."

Katz helped Courage off the barstool. With a hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder, helped guide him to the door. It was an arduous task as the younger man kept stumbling over his own feet. With no other choice, Katz picked Courage up and continued towards the door. Courage wrapped his arms around Katz's neck. It didn't help much as Katz once again felt his body react to the younger man. He had some inkling he had some affection towards the younger man. Of course, a part of him was still unconvinced it was untrue until tonight being with the young man in his arms had him absolutely sure Katz's in love with him. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

The rain hadn't let up when Katz walked out of his club. It was raining harder. Once Katz reached his car, he set Courage onto his feet and opened the passenger door. Katz helped Courage into the seat, making sure he doesn't hit his head as he does and buckles him in. Karz closed the door and got into the driver seat. Once he secured his seat belt, he started the car.

"Where we goin'?" Courage asked.

"I'm taking you home," Katz answered and placed his hand on the gear shift.

Courage jolted Katz when he placed his hand on top of his. "I-I don't want to go home." Courage whispered.

Observing how Courage's grip tightened on Katz's hand and how he shook, he knew something happened between him and one or both parents to make him not want to go home. And Katz guessed it's the reason why the younger man came to his club and drank so heavily.

"Okay. I won't take you home. What about your friend? I remember you mentioning him. I can take drop you off at his place." Katz offered.

Courage shook his head, Katz winced, hoping that movement doesn't make him sick.

"He'll get so angry. . .he'll drive to my house and drive to my house and do something bad to my dad. . .and I don't want him to get in trouble 'cus of me." he answered.

Katz contemplated on what to do. He couldn't let him sleep on the streets, especially when it's raining. He was cruel; he'll admit it, but he wouldn't be that cruel to Courage. Chances are the shelters would be full by now. The more logical thing would be to rent a hotel room for the younger man. Still, Katz would worry about having no one there to watch over Courage and take care of him and who knew how Courage would react, waking up all alone in an unknown place, not knowing what to do or what he did the night before. Katz sighed. There wasn't any other choice.

"Please remove your hand from mine, Courage," Katz asked politely.

Courage looked up at Katz with fearful eyes.

"I promise you I'm not going to take you to your parents or your friend. So please let go of my hand." Katz informed him.

Courage hesitated but released his hold on Katz's hand. Katz shifted the car into drive and added, "And please let me know if you start feeling sick so I can pull over." and tore out of the parking lot and towards his home.

Courage was silent during the ride, his forehead pressed against the rain-streaked window as he looked out at stores and homes passed by. Katz pulled up to the garage of a luxurious high-rise apartment, and he punched in the number for the gate. He drove in and parked into his spot. Once the car was turned off, Katz got out and helped Courage out too. Katz picked Courage up, headed for the elevator, after shifting Courage in his arms so he could press the button for the door and yet again once inside the elevator. It was a good thing Courage was light enough that Katz didn't have to struggle to carry him.

Again he shifted Courage in his arms so he could unlock the door. After walking inside, Katz had just closed and locked the door when Courage spoke up, "Katz?"

Yellow eyes met with brown eyes, and Katz watched as Courage's face contort into nausea. "I don't feel good."

Katz swore and rushed to the bathroom before Courage could throw up. Fortuitously Katz was able to get Courage to the toilet, and as the younger man vomited and coughed into the toilet, Katz rubbed his back soothingly until he was sure it was all out his system. Katz then spent the next ten minutes coaxing Courage to wash his mouth out with water and making sure the younger man didn't choke and drying his pink hair with a towel. Katz's apartment has two bedrooms, but he converted the second room into a study, and not wanting Courage to sleep on the couch, he guided him in the direction of his bedroom.

Katz helped Courage to sit on the bed and took his shoes off. He looked Courage over and decided his wet clothes has to go. Katz walked over to his closet and took one of his dressed shirts out. He turned, ready to tell Courage to remove his clothes and put the shirt on only to find the younger man starting to nod off. Katz let out a sigh. He didn't want to undress the younger man, especially if he got the wrong idea about Katz's intention.

Katz worked promptly to strip Courage out of his wet clothes and put his shirt on him. As Katz buttoned up the shirt, Courage jarred himself awake.

"Are you alright, Courage?" Katz asked.

Courage blinked at Katz, wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, and kissed him on the lips. Katz was taken back by Courage's sudden action. To be kissed by Courage, it sparked something deep inside Katz. A hunger he never felt before — every fiber in his being wanted to deepen the kiss, to do more, but he willed himself not to. Katz is a criminal and a sadist. He'll admit it and has done many shady things in the past, but taking advantage of someone in a drunken state wasn't one of them. Was Courage even aware of what he was doing? Katz wondered as he broke the kiss. Katz cleared his throat and helped Courage lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over him, and placed a small trashcan he kept in his room near the bed. Sure that Courage is sleeping soundly, Katz shrugged out of his suit jacket, hung it up to be taken to his dry-cleaner, worked the tie loose, rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows, and unbutton a few of the buttons on his shirt.

He picked up Courage's clothes to hang them up to dry. Katz searched Courage's pockets for his wallet and phone and set them on the table. He came back to the bedroom after hanging the clothes to dry and stared at Courage's phone. Katz decided that he could at least give Courage's parents or friend a courtesy call to let them know he's okay. He picked it up and flipped the phone open. He knew Courage was avoiding talking to his family and friend, but he was astonished by how many missed calls and voice mails he received. Katz was about to look for the contact when a call came in. He looked at the caller I.D.

"Cajun?" he asked, bewildered at such a name. Katz accepted the call, but before he could utter a "Hello?" a voice came screeching out from the phone.

"PUP!"

Katz winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Where the hell are ya?! When that dickbag dad of yours came home without you?! She tried her damnest to reach you, and when she couldn't, she called me worried sick! I tried callin' ya, and when I couldn't get a hold of ya, I went out drivin' lookin' for ya! Are ya tryin' to give us a heart attack?! I know that's a poor choice of words considering granny already had a heart attack, but still!" Cajun screamed.

Katz walked out of the room but lingered near the door so that he could look in on Courage now and then. He brought the phone back to his ear and ended Cajun's ranting.

"I do apologize, but this isn't. . .Pup?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Cajun demanded to know.

"I'm Katz," Katz answered.

"Katz? As in Klub Katz, Katz?" Cajun asked.

"Yes, that Katz," Katz answered.

"What are ya doing with Courage?!" Cajun asked.

"Someone must've hurt Courage; he came to my club and tried to drink the pain away," Katz explained.

He heard Cajun cursed. "I swear one of these days that old man is going to get the beatin' of a lifetime for all the times he hurt Courage," Cajun growled.

Katz began seeing red, and a calm spread through him. He had to push it away when he heard the anguish in Cajun's voice, "Why didn't he call me about this?"

"He said you would become angry, drive to his home, and do something bad to his dad, and he didn't want you to get in trouble because of him."

Katz could hear Cajun inhale and exhale slowly. "Okay, I understand that. I'll head to your club and take him to my place. I don't think it would be best to take him home when he's drunk."

"We're not at my club. We're at my home." Katz informed him.

"WHAT?!" Katz pulled the phone away from his ear once again.

"I offered to give him a ride home and then to your place, but he begged me not to," Katz answered once he put the phone back to his ear.

"If you so much as do anything inappropriate to him in his current state, I swear to whoever or whatever you pray to, I'll rip your balls off and force-feed them to ya," Cajun growled.

Katz's lips twitched as he tried to not to smile at the threat. "You think you can carry out that threat of yours?"

"Ask the last guy I fucked up when I overheard his plan on what he was going to do to Courage when we were in high school," Cajun answered.

It was tempting to ask Cajun for that name so Katz could brandish his own kind of justice, but he refrained. "I promise you that I am not some deviant that would do such a thing to someone drunk and vulnerable," promised Katz.

"That's what they all say. But I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and don't think I'm not going to ask Courage. He doesn't lie. Often." Cajun said.

"I'm sure," Katz mumbled.

"Well, I'll call granny and tell her that Courage is safe. And he better be safe, or it's your balls." Cajun threatened again.

"I heard you the first time," Katz growled after Cajun hung up.

Back into the bedroom, Katz went and set Courage's cellphone on the table. He sighed as he sat in the armchair and watched Courage sleep soundly. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

Courage groaned as he woke from his sleep and winced. That sounded louder than he anticipated. His head pounded mercilessly, and he pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead in an attempt to ease it but to no avail. "I'm never drinking that much again," he whispered to himself.

Courage struggled to remember what happened last night. He couldn't make out much of what happened, but one memory came to his mind. Courage kissing Katz. . .

No, no, no. Courage shook his head and wished he hadn't as it felt like the bed dipped and swayed. He couldn't believe he dreamt about Katz again.

Courage opened his eyes and frowned as he laid eyes on blankets and pillows he wasn't familiar with. The sound of the door opening caught his attention, he looked over, and his eyes widened as Katz entered.

"Good morning." greeted Katz.

"Ka-Katz?!" Courage squeaked in surprise as he sat up in bed suddenly.

The room dipped and swayed again, and Courage pressed a hand to his mouth. Katz was by his side in seconds, rubbing Courage's back.

"Easy there, take it slow, or you'll get sick," Katz said soothingly.

Courage pulled his hand away once he was sure he wasn't going to puke and saw Katz sitting on the bed close to him.

"Here." Katz offered Courage a glass of water and two Tylenol.

Courage reached for the items and paused when he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt. "Where're my clothes?" he asked after he peeked under the blanket and found he was only wearing his boxers and the dress shirt. He could feel his face grow warm.

"You poured half a bottle of water down your front, and it was pouring rain last night, so I removed your clothes, hanged them up to dry in the bathroom, and placed one of my shirts on you. Take the water and pills, please." Katz explained.

Courage did as he was asked and then asked, "Couldn't you have used one of your PJs?"

"I don't have any since I prefer to sleep with nothing on," Katz answered. Katz's smile grew wider and wider as he watched Courage's eyes glazed over, and his entire face turned red. "What are you thinking?"

"No-nothing!" Courage cried out as he covered his face. Katz couldn't help but chuckle. "Did. . .anything happen last night?" Courage asked shyly.

"If you're asking if we had sex, then no, we didn't. But you did kiss me." Katz told him.

Courage paled. He thought he dreamt about kissing Katz. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! I-"

Katz cut Courage off by gently grasping his chin and kissing him. Courage was surprised even when Katz pulled away. He was sure his mouth hung open.

"I believe you have bewitched me the night we first met," Katz confessed.

Courage licked his suddenly dry lips and said, "I'm not attractive to be bewitching."

"My dear boy, you are alluring." Katz countered.

Courage blinked back tears. He never had anyone tell him that before and with some hesitation, kissed Katz. A fire ignited deep inside Courage as the kiss deepened. He moaned as Katz's tongue probe his mouth and tasted coffee. Courage practically whimpered when Katz broke the kiss and gasped when Katz kissed his neck. Courage was turning into putty, but when he felt Katz's teeth graze his neck, fear of what Eustace would do or say if Courage's throat was marked had him pushing at Katz.

"Katz, stop please." he pleaded.

Katz halted and pulled away. "What is it?"

Courage looked down at his lap as he began explaining his situation to Katz. "I really like you Katz, and I would say I'm new to this since I've never been in a relationship which is true. . ." Katz raised an eyebrow at that. "But the real truth is my adopted dad is homophobic, and I have to keep my sexuality a secret or else he'll kick me out with nothing but the clothes on my back."

"Can't you just move out?" Katz inquired.

"I can, but I don't want to." Courage answered.

"Why? Why would you be willing to continue living in an abusive household?" Katz questioned.

Courage sighed. "My mom suffered a heart attack, and the doctor said there's a chance she can experience another one if she doesn't take her medication or becomes stressed." Courage groaned. "My not answering her call and not calling her no doubt stressed her out."

"Your friend said he'd call her and let her know you're safe." Katz let Courage know, then thought for a second, and asked. "Why does he call you 'Pup?'"

Courage blushed again as he answered, "It's a nickname. He said it's because I followed him around like a lost puppy dog when we were kids."

Katz chuckled. "So, as long as I don't leave any visible marks on you, it'll be fine."

"What?" Courage asked confused.

"I like you too, Courage, I'm willing to try for a relationship with you even if you have to keep it from your parents. If you want it, that is." Katz let him know.

"Really?" Courage asked his heart skipping a beat.

"Yes," Katz answered as he played with one of Courage's locks.

"I would like that." Courage said with a smile.

"Then how about having dinner here this Saturday. And we'll see where it goes from there." Katz offered. "I would suggest having the dinner date tonight or tomorrow night, but one of my establishments was vandalized last night, so I'll be spending the next few days looking into it and getting it fixed."

"Saturday's fine." Courage said.

"Well, then. If you're no longer feeling hungover, I can cook something for you while you have a shower." Katz suggested.

Courage's stomach chose that moment to growl at the mention of breakfast. "I hadn't eaten anything last night." Courage defended himself.

"That's evident. You wouldn't have been that drunk or hungover if you had eaten something." Katz replied and stood up. "I'll show you to the bathroom, or I could leave you to find the bathroom on your own if you're feeling shy about me watching you parading around in my shirt."

"I think your shirt is big enough to reach my thighs. Plus, you already saw me in my underwear." Courage mumbled as he got out of the bed.

"And adorable underwear you have on too," Katz said coyly.

"Are you always going to make me turn red?" Courage asked.

Katz's smirk was answer enough. Courage didn't have anything to say as he followed Katz to the bedroom. He was feeling lightheaded and not because of all the blushing he's been doing, but because he finally had a boyfriend. He hoped nothing could damper this good day he was having so far.

After having a nice shower and eating a delicious breakfast, Katz was driving Courage to Cajun's apartment. Courage shouldn't have been amazed by where Katz lived. After all, he said he owned several establishments. They pulled up in front of the apartment complex.

"Thank you, Katz." Courage said.

Katz was back to wearing a new clean suit, and Courage wondered if that's all he owned. Not that he's complaining, of course, Katz looked good wearing a suit.

"You have my number and my address," Katz said.

"Yes." Courage reassured and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"See you on Saturday at 7." Katz gave Courage a quick kiss.

Courage smiled as he got out of the car and closed the door. "Bye," he said and waved. Katz waved back and drove away.

Courage felt giddy as he rode the elevator up to Cajun's floor. He knocked on the door and was promptly startled when the door burst opened and hands pulled him inside.

"Pup!" Cajun screamed as he pulled Courage into a hug. "I was so fucking worried sick for ya!" Courage didn't have a chance to apologize when Cajun pulled him away and yelled, "Let me see your body!"

Courage was aghast as Cajun pulled his shirt up. "Cajun!" he screamed back and tugged his shirt down.

There was banging on the wall, and a muffled voice yelled, "Keep it down in there!"

Cajun ignored his neighbor as he gripped Courage's shoulders and in a low voice, asked, "Did he do anything to you?"

"No." Courage instantly answered.

"Did he tell ya to lie to me about it?" Cajun pushed further.

"No! Katz was a gentleman the whole time I was there." Courage answered.

"Ya swear?" Cajun asked.

"I swear." Courage promised.

Cajun sighed in relief, which was short-lived as he exploded, "What were ya thinking going out and drinking alone?! What if Katz wasn't there to help you?! Something bad coulda happen to ya!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Cajun. But Katz was there to take care of me." Courage tried to reassure him.

"But Courage, ya don't know what kind of dangerous people are out there. If Katz wasn't there to care for ya, any one of them could've picked ya up and done terrible things to ya. Mad Dog being the worst of them all."

"Who's Mad Dog?" Courage asked.

"Coming from the other side of the tracks Mad Dog and his gang are the worst of the worst. Mad Dog lives up to his moniker; he'll attack anyone, be it another criminal to some innocent person who had the misfortune of brushing against him. He has literally shot someone for doing that. He deals with drugs and prostitution. He has taken some old apartment buildings and converted them into brothels." Cajun took a deep breath and continued, "Because Mad Dog's rollin' around in cash, he has gone into the loan shark business where he will lend money to people he knows won't be able to pay. He does it because there's something the person has he wants. Homes, a business, some item. . .people. . ." Cajun painted.

"Pe-people?" Courage asked, his eyes widening and paling.

"He'll either use them as a drug mule, make them take the fall for him or one of his gangs, usually ending in them dying before they get to court or prison. . . or put them to work at one of his brothels." Cajun explained.

Courage was appalled. "Why haven't the police done anything about it?"

"Either they're corrupted, being blackmailed, or turn a blind eye so their family won't be in jeopardy," Cajun answered.

"How do you know all this?" Courage questioned more.

"Some of the cooks I work with are criminals on probation. I talk to them, and they told me in total confidence and lots of fear. That's why you must be very, extremely careful, and never ever be out on your own." Cajun informed Courage.

Courage leaned against the wall processing everything Cajun told him. He couldn't believe he was just now learning about this monster. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Because I didn't expect you to go out on your own and do somethin' crazy like gettin' drunk! Why do you think I'm always trying to hang out with you or see if you're out in the city on your own?" Cajun asked.

"Because we're friends." Courage answered.

"Damn right, it's 'cus we're friends! But it's more than that! I love you. You are my best friend, and you're like a little brother to me. I want nothing more than to keep ya safe. It's why it killed me when I couldn't protect you when I was leaving middle school and high school just as you were entering them. The only way I knew how to protect you from all the bullies still around was to threaten them bodily harm or end their athletic career with a few well placed broken bones that will never heal properly." Cajun told him.

Courage gawked at Cajun's confession. He figured Cajun threatened the bullies in some way but never like that.

"You're cute and sweet, and I don't want to see anyone hurting you. Especially that new boyfriend of yours." Cajun continued.

Courage blanched at Cajun's words. "How did you know Katz and I are dating?" he asked.

"Pup, ya glow when ya say his name," Cajun explained. "But I swear if he does anything to ya. . ."

"What will you do to Katz?" Courage asked.

"That's between me, your new boyfriend, and his balls," answered Cajun.

"What?" Courage asked.

"Don't worry about it. What are ya gonna do?" Cajun said, trying to change the subject.

"I did want to talk to you about that. . ." Courage murmured as he wrung his hands.

"You want me to help keep your new relationship a secret from your folks by collaborating about us hanging out, but really you're spending time with Katz." Cajun guessed.

"If you don't mind." Courage said.

"Anything for you, pup," Cajun replied.

"Thank you, Cajun." Courage said with a smile. "Um, what did you tell my mom?"

"That ya had gotten a fake I.D., snuck into a bar and got drunk, but I was able to find ya and took ya back to my place so I can tend to ya and will take ya home once you're completely sober," Cajun explained.

"You told my mom I got drunk?" Courage asked, horrified.

"I had to explain why I couldn't have taken ya home last night, and you were drunk was the only good excuse," Cajun explained.

Courage groaned and slid down the wall. "I hope mom doesn't get mad about it," he said with his hands covering his face muffling his voice.

"I'm sure she'll understand. And I bet that farmer will say something about you're more of a man now that you drank and all that." Cajun said as he sat down next to Courage.

"No doubt. . ." Courage agreed.

They sat in silence until Cajun spoke up. "So are ya and Katz gonna do it?"

"Cajun! Ohmygodwhy?!" wailed Courage as he covered his red face with his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**All Courage the Cowardly Dog characters belong to John Dilworth.**

_It felt like it took forever to write this. For some reason, when it comes to smut, it sounds good in my head, but when I try to write it down. . .it's like I get some sort of error in my brain, and it makes it sound awful. But when I read through the smut part to make any fixes, it didn't seem so bad. . .I'm weird. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and possibly terrible smut._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Courage felt excited and nervous. It was Saturday, Courage told Muriel he was going to stay at Cajun's place for the whole day, and now Cajun was driving him to Katz's apartment. Courage was grateful for his friend helping him, but he wished Cajun didn't add to his already rising anxiety.

"Remember, Pup; if ya don't feel ready to have sex, ya can say no. And if Katz tries to push ya, kick him in the balls as hard as ya can, and while he's down run away as fast as ya can and once you're safe to call me and I'll pick ya up." Cajun informed him.

"You're not making this any better." Courage mumbled.

"Sorry, Pup." Cajun apologized.

Courage also wished Cajun didn't bring a metal bat with them. He clutched his bag to his chest, it contained a change of clothes, and he debated whether to leave it at Cajun's apartment or bring it with him, in the end, he decided to be safe than sorry. Cajun pulled up to Katz's apartment building.

"Are we in the right place?" Cajun asked, gazing up at the fancy building.

"Yes." Courage answered.

Cajun whistled. "All right then."

Courage was ready to leave his friend's car, but he couldn't seem to move.

Cajun seemed to notice. "If you're not feelin' up to it, we can just go and grab dinner at a restaurant." Cajun offered.

"No, I can't just ditch Katz like that." Courage stated. He took a deep breath and opened the car door. "Thank you for the ride, Cajun."

"Let me know if you're gonna stay the night, and if ya are, let me know if ya want me to pick ya up or if your boyfriend is gonna give ya a ride," Cajun told Courage.

"I will." Courage promised as he got out of the car. He waved goodbye to Cajun once he stepped onto the sidewalk and watched Cajun drive away. Courage walked into the building and met by the concierge.

The concierge eyed Courage and said, "There's a motel down the road."

Courage blinked at the older man and replied, "Katz invited me." Courage could see the concierge didn't believe him and knew the reason why was because he and Katz had left through the garage instead of the front door. Courage was sure the concierge was going to kick him to the curve.

"Wait right there, and don't touch anything." ordered the concierge.

Courage stood in his spot as the concierge went over to the front desk and picked up the phone. He watched him dial a number and heard him say, "Good evening Mr. Katz. I apologize for bothering you, but a scruffy poor young man has walked in and claims that you invited him over."

Courage could feel his face turn red. He may not be rich and wears clothes his mother made for him, but that didn't give this stuffy concierge the right to be rude to him about it.

The concierge stayed on the phone for a while listening to Katz and finally put the phone down. He turned to look at Courage with a fake smile on his face. "Have a good evening."

Courage walked over to the elevators and pressed the up button on the nearest lift. He walked into the elevator that opened first and hit the number Katz's apartment is on. Courage fidgeted as he watched each number light up until the lift came to a jolting halt on the correct floor. Courage walked out once the door opened and walked over to Katz's place and pressed the doorbell.

Courage didn't wait long when Katz opened the door. He was a bit amused that Katz seemed to own nothing but dress shirts and dress pants.

Katz smiled at Courage and leaned down and kissed him on his lips. Courage weakened at that kiss. Once Katz pulled away, he said, "I apologize for the concierge's rudeness towards you. I gave him an earful for keeping you."

"It's okay." Courage said, unsure what else to say.

Katz moved back to allow Courage entrance into his apartment. Courage entered and heard Katz ask, "Why did you bring a bag with you?"

Courage was sure he heard the amusement in his tone and flushing, Courage mumbled, "I wasn't sure if I'll need, so I brought just in case."

Katz chuckled. "Dinner is ready. Please sit at the table, and I'll take your bag to the bedroom."

Courage walked over to the table and sat in the chair rigid. Courage's heart pounded as Katz walked into the kitchen.

"I hope you like truffle oil roast salmon and mushrooms." he heard Katz say from the kitchen.

"I never had it before." Courage confessed.

"I suppose I should've made something simpler like pasta," Katz said as he placed a plate in front of Courage. Courage looked down at the meal before him and thought it looked interesting, and it smelled good.

Courage decided to voice this. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you. What would you like to drink? I have water, tea, wine, soda, whiskey, scotch." Katz called from the kitchen.

"Soda will do, thank you." Courage told Katz.

Katz returned with two glasses, one with a scotch in it and the other with soda. "Thank you." Courage said once Katz set the drinks onto the table.

"You're welcome," Katz replied as he sat down across from Courage.

Courage tucked into his dinner. "This is delicious," he commented.

"I'm glad it's to your liking," Katz said with a smile.

"I hate to ask, but do you have any dessert planned?" Courage asked.

Katz's eyes seemed to roam over Courage's body and making the younger man blush. Katz chuckled, "Sorry about that, and no, there aren't any dessert."

"O-okay." Courage stammer.

"Please calm down, Courage. You know I won't hurt you." Katz said.

"I know." Courage said.

After they finished dinner and washing the dishes, Courage insisted he helped wash the dishes with Katz and were both settled on the couch watching a movie, but Courage was having trouble focusing on it. With his body pressed so close to Katz's was starting to make Courage's hormones go crazy. Courage couldn't deny he wanted sex with the older man, not since that dream of his and the kiss they shared. Courage was so eager that the last few days were agony to him and had to take a cold shower on a few of those days. He hated himself for feeling like a horny teenager, and he tried his damnest not to fidget in his spot.

Try as he might, it seemed that Katz noticed his discomfort. "Are you alright?" Katz's voice pulled Courage from his thoughts.

Looking up at Katz, Courage could see the concern in his eyes, and Courage tried to think of something, anything to say that wouldn't sound too embarrassing to him explaining how he would like to have sex. Well, action speaks louder than words they say, and Courage took that to heart as he grabbed a very startled Katz by his shirt collar and pressed his lips to the older man's lips.

It turned out that Katz seemed to crave the contact as much as Courage did. He attacked Courage's lips with vigor, nibbling, and biting Courage's lower lip.

"Someone's quite eager," Katz commented between kisses.

"You said we'd see how it goes after dinner." moaned Courage.

"I'm not complaining," Katz murmured.

Courage let out another moan as Katz's tongue dipped into his mouth. The two were right back where they were a few nights ago only this time Katz with a fierce growl was the one to stop the kiss. Courage wanted to scream out in frustration for not continuing nor finishing what they've started. Of course, he didn't foresee Katz picking him up in his arms.

"If we're going to do it, it's not going to be on the couch," growled Katz.

Courage wrapped his arms around Katz's neck and his legs around his waist as the older man headed off for the bedroom.

"The movie." Courage said.

"We'll deal with it after this," Katz answered.

Courage gasped as Katz kicked the bedroom door open then kicked it closed after entering the room. Katz pulled the sheets away and laid Courage onto the bed. After Courage removed his limbs from Katz, the older man straddled Courage's hips, and Courage expected Katz to continue their make out session, but instead, he placed a kiss at the corner of Courage's lips, kissing his jaw and making his way to his ear. Courage's arms erupted in goosebumps, and he squirmed as Katz nibbled his earlobe.

"I'm assuming that since you haven't had sex yet, you are clean," Katz said between nibbles.

"Y-yes." moaned Courage. "What about you?"

"I had myself tested the last time I had sex," Katz answered.

Courage should've known that Katz wouldn't have gone without sex, but he wasn't about to let that discourage him. Katz came to a complete stop once more, and Courage was about ready to beg Katz to stop doing that when he was feeling so good. Courage watched as Katz removed his shirt and tossed it in some random direction. Courage couldn't stop his eyes from roving over Katz's well tone upper body and was sure all his blood was rushing down to his lower body.

Katz grinned as he watched Courage's face change to a dark of red as his eyes wandered over his body. It was doing such wonderful things to his libido. "Enjoying yourself?" he purred.

Sure that his voice would crack if he responds, Courage nodded.

"I don't think it's very fair to be the only without a shirt, don't you agree?" Katz crooned.

Courage agreed; he sat up and struggled to pull his shirt over his head. Feeling embarrassed from having trouble removing his shirt, Courage let it drop on the floor. Katz wasted no time pushing Courage back down onto the bed and attacked his collar bone. Katz's hands roamed over Courage's body, and he was astonished at how soft and supple he felt under his own calloused hands. A tingling sensation coursed through his body as Katz's hands made their way up to his chest, and his thumbs rubbed Courage's nipples. Courage's hands grasped the bed sheets as his dick twitched and began to harden. This was way better than his dream.

Katz pressed kisses down Courage's chest, eliciting a gasp out of the younger man as Katz worked his way to Courage's right pectoral, biting with enough pressure not to hurt too much and sucking hard at that spot. Katz pulled back to look at his handy work, and Courage, filled with curiosity, looked down at his chest to see a mark blossoming there. Before Courage could voice about the hickey, Katz leaned back down and ran his tongue along Courage's right nipple while rubbing and teasing Courage's left nipple with his fingers.

"Ka-Katz. . ." Courage gasped out as Katz switch to Courage's left nipple. Courage could feel himself growing harder, and he was sure that Katz was aware of it.

Katz's blood heat and his cock twitched and harder with every response and moan he elicited out of Courage. Once done teasing Courage's taut nipples, Katz worked his way down Courage's abdomen, teeth nipping at his skin and pausing at his stomach to leave another mark there. He was tempted to bite down hard enough to break the skin, but Katz fought the urge. Katz's hands skimmed along Courage's ribcage, running down his sides until they reached his pants. Katz shifted off Courage's legs and undid the button and the zipper on the younger man's pants. Courage lifted his hips so Katz could easily remove his pants. Katz pulled Courage's pants and underwear off and tossed them on the floor, and Courage began feeling self-conscious now that his dick, hard, erected, and throbbing was exposed, and it took all he had not to cover himself. Katz nipped and sucked at Courage's hip, leaving the third mark on him.

Heat and pressure began building up in Courage's abdomen as Katz wrapped his hand around Courage's aching cock and began stroking leisurely.

Sweat began forming on Courage, making his bangs stick to his forehead. Courage's brain was turning into mush from all these simulations, and he was sure he would blow his load from how skilled Katz and not wanting it to end so soon, he said, "K-Katz, I want to ask you so-something."

"Hmm?" Katz asked the vibration from his mouth on Courage's skin caused his pelvis to tickle.

Once Courage was sure his brain was functioning once again, he asked his question, "C-can I ride you?"

Katz looked up at Courage with a raised eyebrow. "Ride me? Where may I ask did you learn that?"

"Cajun owns a lot of Boy Love manga that he let me read. . ." Courage trailed off, embarrassed.

Katz chuckled. "If that's what you want."

Katz pulled his hand away from Courage's cock, leaving it aching and needy, then got off the bed and worked his belt loose. He knew Courage was watching and with a sly smile, unzipped the zipper and undid the button, and slowly pulled his pants down. Courage lustily gulped as he waited rather impatiently to see Katz completely naked. Once Katz removed the last of his clothing, Courage's eyes immediately went towards Katz's erection. Katz's dick was thicker and longer than Courage's own, and he hoped that it would fit. Katz indeed prided himself on his size and seeing the look on Courage's face stroked that ego of a bit more. Katz headed over to the bedside table and removed a small bottle of lubricant from within.

"Spread your legs for me, Courage," Katz told the other.

Courage's legs quivered as he did as ask. Katz got back onto the bed, seating himself between Courage's legs. He uncapped the bottle, poured a generous amount of the clear liquid in his hands, capped the bottle, and placed it down next to him. Courage's heart thumped as he tried to calm himself down, knowing what is going to happen next. He soon found it was tough doing so. What Courage didn't expect was for Katz to kiss him on the lips again. Courage was so focused on Katz's lips and tongue that he wasn't aware of Katz's hand squeezing his buttocks, but he was aware, however, of the two fingers pressing against his entrance.

Courage gripped Katz's shoulders tightly as the other's fingers pushed into him. The fingers stroked in and out, and on the fifth thrust in, they twisted and brushed against Courage's prostate, and he gasped loudly at the sensation he felt from it. Katz added a third finger stretching Courage more. Once Katz was sure he stretched Courage's entrance, he pulled his fingers out and sat up. Pouring more lubricant into his hand, Katz stroked his cock, shivering at the cool sensation of the lubricant on his shaft.

"Time to change positions," Katz huffed.

Courage moved over, and Katz laid down in his spot. Courage bit his lip as he positioned himself, clumsily griping Katz's dick with one hand, causing the older man to groan and take hold of Courage's thighs. Courage slowly moved his pelvis down, getting the tip in, and tears welled up in his eyes from the pain.

"It hurts, Katz." Courage whined when it was halfway in.

"I know it hurts, Courage. Just wait until you adjust before moving." Katz hissed as Courage's hands settled on his stomach.

Courage breathed slowly as he tried to get used to the pain. Katz ran his hands along Courage's thighs and hips, and it seemed to help to lessen the pain a little. Courage began moving slowly and with each movement sent shivers up his spines. The pain made way to pleasure as Courage was able to move with ease. Katz gritted his teeth, every action, and moans Courage made caused his arousal to grow more and more. It was becoming too much for Katz, and he wanted, needed to sate this hunger gnawing within him. With a growl, Katz wrapped one arm around Courage's waist and grabbed hold of his buttocks. Courage gasped and grabbed hold of Katz's shoulders as the redhead rose up and laid Courage down onto the bed.

Courage looked up at Katz, baffled as to why he switched positions. Courage focused on Katz's face and noticed the sweat clinging to his forehead, strands of his red hair loose and out of place, but it was the feral look in his eyes that brought a flutter to Courage's stomach. It scared him. It excited him. Letting out another growl, Katz dug his fingers into Courage's hips, hard enough to leave bruises and began thrusting.

Courage cried out in ecstasy as he clawed at Katz's back, leaving red marks.

Katz pressed his face against Courage's neck as this primal need he felt for Courage brought him to the brink of bliss. Courage bit into Katz's shoulder, his body convulsing as his cock shuddered, and he came onto his stomach. Katz continued thrusting even when his cock twitched, releasing spurts of cum deep into Courage's bowels. Once spent and feeling empty, Katz pressed a kiss to Courage's neck, pulled out, and he flopped onto the bed next to Courage.

Courage breathes hard as he tried to calm his racing heart. His legs muscles felt tight, and everything throbbed.

"Are you okay?" Katz asked as he watched Courage.

"Yes." Courage answered once he was able to breathe easy. "I'm sorry I bit you," he added softly.

Katz chuckled and said, "Don't be." he traced the aching bite mark with a finger. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Courage blushed once more. He didn't know he had it in himself as well, but the way Katz just thrust with such force drove Courage wild.

After a while of lying there, Katz pressed a kiss to Courage's forehead, sat up, and said, "Let's get cleaned up and get some sleep."

Katz moved with grace off the bed and helped Courage to his feet. Courage was sure his feet were made of rubber the way he seemed to have difficulty walking towards the bathroom. After taking a long shower together and Courage trying his best to control his raging hormones, the two were back in bed. True to his words, Katz really did go to bed with nothing on, and Courage tried not to think about it as he laid next to him with nothing but boxers. Courage knew he would be sore, and more than likely, bruised come the morning, but for now, Courage was content to snuggle up to Katz and feeling the older man's arms wrapped around him. With a happy sigh, Courage closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
